Save Me Usagi
by Th4tFr3nchH0rnCh1c
Summary: Misaki is kidnapped and brutally tortured by an enemy from Usagi's past. Usagi will move heaven and earth to find his precious lover. But when he does will Misaki be the same beautiful flower he once knew and loved.
1. Prologue

Title: Save Me Usagi

Warning(s): Yaoi,mentions of rape and torture. Don't like then I insist that you should not read.

Disclaimer: Sadly but surely I do not own Junjou Romantica.

A/N: Hi please read and review. Constructive criticism is very much welcome. Happy reading. ^_^

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

~One heart can only take so much torture. One soul can only withstand so much sorrow. One mind can only endure so much conflict. One body can only handle so much pain.~

Misaki

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months? I don't remember. It's always dark here except for the small lamp above my cell.

The seconds melted to minutes. And minutes turned to hours. Being left alone in this damp dark depressing basement for who knows how long.

My arms and legs were chained. The metal restraints digging into my skin. The cold and damp air chilling me to the bone. They took my clothes away a few days ago I think.

I was always weak because of the drugs I was constantly given. To weak to fight. To weak to try and escape.

They tortured and abused me. It got worse and worse as the days went by. First all they did was beat me. Then they began raping me daily.

I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. I could feel my sanity breaking. I could feel myself breaking down. My heart and soul slowly dying.

I flinched and began trembling when I heard the basement door creak open. The man that had kidnapped and tormented me for days stood smirking at me in my cage. I shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

"W-What d-do you want from m-me?" My voice came out raspy and weak. I don't know how many time I'd asked that question. The man always ignored what I had to say.

I prayed that soon this torment would end. That someone would save me from the hell my life has turned into. There was one person I prayed hadn't given up hope to find me.

The person who meant the world to me. Although I could never admit it to him. Every minute of everyday I prayed he was still looking.

Still hoping.

Still loving.

Still believing that there was some chance that he'd find me.

And that person was my darling white rabbit.

My Usagi-San.

Usagi-San please save me.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think. Be as brutally honest as you need to be I dont mind. I love heading your opinions and suggestions. So fire away and dont forget to drop me a review. Till next time. Toodles ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Save Me Usagi

Chapter One: One Heart

Warning(s): Yaoi,mentions of rape and torture. Don't like then I insist that you should not read.

Disclaimer:I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of its characters.

A/N: Hi peoples. Hope you enjoy the chapter. ^_^

* * *

><p>~You know the feeling you get when you're with the one you love. Well imagine if suddenly someone stole your beloved. How would you feel if they stole your one and only heart.~<p>

Usagi

Three months.

Misaki has been missing for three months. Three months I'd been searching. Three months I've been stressing over whether he's even alive or not.

"Misaki where are you?" I paced back and forth through my living room. I didn't know where to look. Whoever took Misaki is gonna pay for this.

I filed a missing persons report months ago. And the police aren't doing shit to try and find him. I just want him to be okay.

My only clue was a that Misaki's kidnapper mailed me. Along with a picture of Misaki in chains. I copied them both the letter and picture and took them to the police.

They said they'd do their best to find Misaki. I didn't believe they were trying hard enough. I could fell the despair slowly eating away at my core.

If there's a god I pray that you deliver my beloved Misaki from evil.

Misaki

"P-please..nngn..n-no more..I-I'm b-begging you.." I panted trying to catch my breath. There was a sharp pain every time I breathed. I tried to ignore it and focus on breathing.

That's right Misaki. Breathe in. Breathe out. I had to calm down. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. I got my breathing back under control.

I let out a shakey breathe. I felt pain surge throughout my body. I couldn't ignore it anymore. I whimpered helplessly at the mercy of my captors.

I'm guessing that their schedule said that it was' beat Misaki within an inch of his life' time. I coughed hard which sent spasms of pain through me. I groaned trying to move my body into a comfortable position.

I was alone again. I looked at the new cuts and bruises on my body. I was black and blue and red all over. There was blood all over me.

They never bothered looking over my scarred body. Some of the cuts were infected and the bruises weren't going to leave that easy. I coughed again and ended up spitting up blood.

I winced at the color. An extremely dark red but it was almost black in color. The color of my blood was starting to concern me. They were toying with me. They only wanted to see how long I'd last.

I was afraid. I was afraid to die and still am. I was afraid for Usagi. What would he do if he never found me? He's probably already going insane without me.

How will this end for me?

Will I die here?

Or will Usagi save me?

Will he find me dead or alive?

Will he even still love me?

I'm so broken. He'll hate having to be with someone so disgusting. Everything about me now is disgusting.

Will he be able to love my tainted tortured heart?

* * *

><p>As always tell me what you think. Suggestions will now, hence forth, and forevermore be welcome. Im gonna try to make updates as quick as possible. Well thats it for now. Im heading to band pratice so till next time. Toodles ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Save Me Usagi

Chapter Two: The Call

Warning(s): Yaoi,mentions of rape and torture. Don't like then I insist that you should not read.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Junjou Romantica

A/N: Hi peoples. Hope you enjoy the chapter. ^_^

* * *

><p>~When two lovers are forcibly separated they call out to each other. This call is the bond between their hearts,their minds, and their souls.~<p>

Usagi 

Helpless didn't describe how I felt right now. I'm a complete and utter wreck. I've tried everything I could think of. I need to find Misaki I won't rest until I do.

I hadn't slept in days. I can't even remember the last time I did. I'm restless all the time just waiting for the call to tell me that Misaki is alright. I need him to be okay.

As if on cue the phone rang. I rushed to it answering it quickly and slightly breathless.

"Hello?"

"Ah Akihiko. Its been a long time old friend. How've you been?"

"Who is this?" I asked the person on the other line. I was slowly getting irritated by his tone.

"Awe Aki-Chan have you forgotten the sound of my voice already? I'm hurt."

"Who. Is. This?" I asked yet again.

"Well I'm just an old friend. As well as the person holding your sweet Misaki's life in my hands."

My blood began to boil and I was seething with rage. I knew I had to stay calm knowing that if I got to aggressive he may hang up. Which meant I'd lose my chance of finding Misaki.

"Where is Misaki? What have you done to him?" I spoke keeping my voice as calm as possible. "Please let me speak to him."

"Oh begging I see. So you wanna talk to him? Hm I don't know about that he's alittle tied up at the moment." I cringed at the sound of his laughter.

"What do you want from me? Why did you take Misaki?" I was losing my patience. I wanted answers now.

"Hmpf..You'll find out in due time. For the meanwhile I guess I can let you at least speak to him.

I waited silently only for my ears to be met by an awful scream. Then I heard the muffled voice of the caller.

"Wake up you little bitch someone is on the phone for you."

I heard some panting breath followed by soft groans of pain.

"H..h-hello?" The voice was soft,pained,and raspy but I'd know it anywhere. I felt compelled to cry because of how weak he sounded.

"Misaki its me." I heard him gasp slightly.

"U-Usagi...s-save me p-please...I-I'm s-scared."

"Don't worry Misaki I'll find you I promise." Then another blood chilling scream rang through the phone.

"Sorry Misaki is really tired so he's gonna take a short nap."

The man laughed again. I wished I could reach through the phone and break his neck. I could hear Misaki crying in the background.

"What do you want? Please I'll do anything. Just give me back Misaki." I pleaded with the man.

"Okay my dear Aki-Chan. How about a you hear out my proposal."

My patience was diminishing quickly but I had to be calm for Misaki's sake.

"What is your proposal?"

I heard him chuckle softly. "All you have to do is figure out who I am. I think it should be pretty simple."

"How am I supposed to figure out who you are? Do I get some kind of clue or something?"

I could hear I sigh through the phone. "I've already given you a hint. I mean who else would call you Aki-chan?"

He laughed and hung up before I could say anything.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. Next thing I knew I was in my car speeding to the police station.

Misaki

"Ah Akihiko. Its been a long time old friend. How've you been?"

My mind was in a daze. I had been drugged earlier and the drugs were finally wearing off. The physical,mental,and emotional pain hit me full force.

But the sound of Usagi's name made me struggle to stay conscious. My mind slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Awe Aki-Chan have you forgotten the sound of my voice already? I'm hurt."

Usagi please come save me. I passed out only hearing a few more things. I woke up from a kick to the stomach. I screamed coughing roughly.

"Wake up you little bitch someone is on the phone for you."

I panted softly catching my breath. "H..h-hello?"

"Misaki its me." I gasped softly and my heart skipped a beat. I'd never been so happy to hear his voice. I almost cried tears of joy.

"U-Usagi...s-save me p-please...I-I'm s-scared." I could already feel fresh tears weling up in my eyes. Few of them slowly ran down my cheek and onto the basement floor.

"Don't worry Misaki I'll find you I promise." I couldn't help but smile alittle bit. But another scream erupted from my throat as I was kicked in the ribs.

I coughed trying to stop sobbing. He'd knocked the wind out of me and I struggled to breathe again. I calmed down to the point where I just cried softly hiccuping.

"Sorry Misaki is really tired so he's gonna take a short nap."

I wished I wasn't so weak. I wish I was strong enough to fight back. I hated not being able to protect myself. I hated feeling helpless and being useless all the time.

Things after that moment were a blur. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation since I went in and out of consciousness. I had cried myself to sleep again and instead of having the usual nightmare I had a wonderful dream.

I dreamed about Usagi and I's first date. I dreamed of the first time we made love. I dreamed of how he said he loved me.

But it was only a dream.

I knew when I woke up my nightmare would continue.

So I hid in the sweet memories of our time together.

And I prayed that this awful nightmare would end.

I wondered if Usagi could hear the call my heart sent to him.

I could hear his call.

So I wouldn't give up hope. And I wouldn't stop dreaming.

* * *

><p>Jenmoon1 if you think of anymore specific things that I should consider adding please pm me I'd love to hear your ideas. Well I'm going to go see a movie with friends so till next time. Toodles ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Save Me Usagi

Chapter Three: Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry fellow readers. I apologize for taking so long to update.

* * *

><p>~Someone can go alittle insane without there other half. What happens when they finally snap from withdrawal?~<p>

Misaki

You know you're insane when you begin to believe that the color of your blood is beautiful.

Look at how it sparkles in the light. Such a pretty red don't you think? Yes. I love seeing how my blood flows.

So red. It's just so red. Look at how it paints your cell. It's magnificent.

The stains.

The smears.

The spatter.

Have you ever seen such a beautiful red? I know I've never seen anything like it. Such art work should be framed.

What the hell?

What the hell am I talking about?

I'm I really going insane?

Are these drugs finally poisoning my mind? I could feel myself slowly becoming addicted to the drugs. I could feel the poison course through my veins.

They're killing me slowly.

Poisoning me with these toxins.

My mind.

My heart.

My soul.

My spirit.

All of them becoming blackened by the dreadful poison.

The me I used to be struggled to regain control. But everything I thought I knew about myself was slowly changing. I was morphing into something else.

I don't know how much more I can take. What will be left of me when I'm found? Who would want someone so tainted and used?

What if I die here? Will I even survive this? Will Usagi still want me? Will he love me like he used to?

I heard the basement door screech open again. I looked up at the light that flooded into the dark room. I wasn't afraid of my captor anymore.

I only had one fear at that point.

It wasn't the darkness. It wasn't the starvation. It wasn't the pain. It wasn't the fear of being beaten or raped. No none of those things were what I feared.

What I feared most was losing myself.

I don't want to lose the me that I am. I don't want to lose the me that everyone I know loves. I don't want to lose the me that Usagi fell in love with.

I wouldn't lose myself.

At least not yet.

I wouldn't let them completely break me.

But I had to wonder...

How long will I last?

How long until they push me to far?

How long until insanity takes control if me?

How long until I just snap?

I was beat again and again until I passed out.

And as usual nightmares plagued my mind.

Usagi

I got to the police station and explained everything. "So what do we do now? Can you trace the call or something? Please Misaki needs me." I hated how weak I sounded but I didn't care.

All that matters right now is saving Misaki before it's to late. I couldn't expression my frustration well enough. I went home and was more restless than I was before.

My body was finally crashing. I'd been running on pure adrenaline for months. I was surprised that I didn't breakdown sooner.

Lack of sleep and food was taking its toll. Eventually I just passed out in my living room from exhaustion. My mind was blank except for my thoughts of trying to save Misaki.

Misaki don't worry..

I will find you..

Even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

><p>Hiii people! I'm working on chapter four right now. I'm going to try and post it later tonight. Till then. Toodles. ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Save Me Usagi

Chapter Four: Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

A/N: Here's chapter four. Sorry that its so short. I promise to make up for it later

* * *

><p>~What does depression feel like? It feels like you're drowning but you can see everyone around you breathing.~<p>

Misaki

Depression hurts.

Have you ever been submerged in a tidal wave of your own emotions?

You can feel the dam you built in your head to hold back those emotions breaking.

Slowly drowning within yourself until your mind can't take anymore.

Yep that's the position I was in.

I don't know how long it had been since that phone call to Usagi. After the call was made they let up on beating me. They started coming to the basement less often. You'd think that was a good thing.

No rapes.

No beatings.

No pain.

You'd think no worries right? Wrong. Its not best to be alone when your mind is your worst enemy. Lost in the abyss called your mind.

When your stuck thinking thoughts you'd never think if you were still sane. Then after you think you've finally broken you start to feel nothing.

No fear.

No hope.

No shame.

No emotions at all. You're just an empty shell off your former self. Is that what I am now? A useless shell of who the real me was?

No.

I'm not useless. I won't let them win. I'm not going to be consumed by my one fear. They may have broken my body but my spirit is still intact.

We moved to a different location. I didn't know why but I almost didn't pay much mind to it. I had to many other things to think about. I just had one thing on my mind.

Escape so I can be with Usagi.

That goal is my motivation.

And I can promise that it will be achieved.

Usagi

It had been almost a week since the call. I racked many brain tho figure out who it was that took my Misaki. The police had traced the call but came up empty handed.

They found the phone in an abandoned house which had no trace of the kidnappers or Misaki. There was blood in the basement inside a cage that hand rusty chains and metal inside.

As if hearing that wasn't bad enough they left a note addressed to me.

The note read: "If you're reading this Aki-Chan it means you found our old hideout. Congrats you were so close to finding the gold at the end of the rainbow. That gold of course being Misaki. You're so predictable Aki-Chan. That's why I love playing with you. My deal still stands but don't keep me waiting to long. If you do I might get bored with my new toy. Tick tock Aki-Chan. Tick tock."

With the note was a picture of Misaki sleeping. Awful was an understatement to how bad he looked. My blood boiled seeing the tear tracks through the sort on his face. All those scars that littered his once flawless skin.

I racked my brain continuously that day until I couldn't anymore.

What kind of sick twisted bastard would do this to someone so innocent?

I was determined to find out.

* * *

><p>Psst...hey guys I got a spoiler for you. You get to find out who Misaki's kidnapper is in the next chapter. Thats not all. To make up for the short chapters recently theres gonna be a major plot twist. But thats one spoiler that I can't go into detail on. Well I got to go my people. Till next time. Toodles. ^_^<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Save Me Usagi

Chapter Five:The Video

Warning(s): Yaoi,mentions of rape and torture. Don't like then I insist that you should not read.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Junjou Romantica

A/N: Sorry for being away so long. Anyway enjoy the chapter and Happy New Year. ^_^

* * *

><p><em>~If a picture is worth a thousand words...how much is a video worth?~<em>

Misaki

My vision was blurry when I finally came to. I tried to move only to realize I couldn't. My head was throbbing, and I felt sick to my stomach.

I was chained to a metal ring on the floor by my wrists. I looked around frantically seeing I was surrounded by several men. My body was hot and shaking violently.

I cursed silently to myself. They must have drugged me while I was passed out. I struggled with the chains to no avail. I had only succeeded in making my wrists bleed.

I ignored the burning of my wrists because a wave of panic began to set in. I saw a flashing red light of a camera aimed at me. Right then my heart sunk immediately.

They're going to record this. I wasn't afraid of being humiliated in front of these men. No I only feared Usagi seeing this tape.

What would he think seeing me so pathetic? Would he be disgusted with me? Would he ever be able to look at me? Would he still love me?

No. How could he.

Who would love someone so tainted?

So weak.

So filthy.

So worthless.

So pathetic.

I'm pathetic. What if he's not even looking anymore. What if he's given up. What will I do?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard laughter. The sound echoed through the room making me shudder. I looked up only to be met with the cold eyes of my captor.

I tried my best to glare at him,but that's hard to do when you're fearing the worst. He smirked at me while chuckling deeply. I backed away as he kneeled down to me taking my chin in his hand.

"How are you my little flower?"

My glare hardened while I struggled to remove his hand from my face. That only seemed to amuse him as well as the other men in the room.

I flinched clenching my jaw when he tightened his grip.

"I asked you a question bitch." he said as he slapped me across me cheek. I released a pained sigh while my hair covered my eyes. I could feel my cheek begin to swell.

"I see you still have some fight left in you. Don't worry darling. We'll rid you of that shortly."

I looked up at him with my glare still in tack. He nodded to two of the men surrounding me. They came towards me chuckling deeply.

They both wore masks. If fact all the men did. One of the men had a baseball bat in his hands. I prepared myself to fight back, but I was at the disadvantage.

When one man grabbed me I started kicking. I landed a few good blows, but eventually I was subdued. That's when the first blow came. I screamed in pain knowing I hardly had a voice.

The blows kept coming. Battering my body randomly. A blow to the stomach knocked the wind out of me. I could feel myself on the boarder of conciseness.

A blow to the head made me see stars. My vision blacked out for a moment. I don't know when I started crying. I struggled to stop because it wasn't helping my breathing situation.

"S-stop p-please!"

I coughed after another blow to the head. Blood began pooling in my mouth. My ears were ringing and my vision blurred. I was panting deeply trying to catch my breath.

Eventually the blows stopped. I coughed harder spitting up blood. My body ached and my skin was still on fire. I fought to pry my eyes open, and in that moment I wished I hadn't.

All the men were suddenly naked. My eyes widened in fear. I'm sure my heart stopped. All I could do was curl myself into a ball, and whisper soft pleas.

I wasn't ready for what came next. My legs were forcefully spread and held open. Being me I couldn't help but blush. They all started laughing at me.

I tried kicking them, but it didn't help any. I started to panic when a man placed himself between my legs. I tried pulling at chains on my wrists, and they bled more.

Everything that came next was a blur. I was raped by countless men repeatedly. My body still ached from my previous beating, and from the positions they bent my body into. This felt like it went on for hours.

When it was finally over I was a sobbing mess. I was pleading softly for them to let me go. I couldn't take this anymore. I felt sick and disgusting.

I curled into a ball on the floor. I whispered Usagi's name to myself. Tears started to well up in my eyes. When I looked up from my position on the floor I could see the light on the camera blinking.

I closed my eyes and let out a pained sigh. I let my mind wander to random things that could bring me peace. My mind somehow wandered back to thinking of the camera. I whispered softly to myself.

"...And that's a wrap."

Usagi

I received an anonymous package at my door. I was cautious, but also absolutely terrified to open it. I called the police and waited until they arrived to open it.

The package was carefully opened, and inside was a dvd. I was admittedly confused. The police asked me if I had a dvd player, and I pointed over to my tv.

The video came on, and showed Misaki passed out chained to the floor. I was heartbroken with how beaten he looked. I grimaced when I saw he was surrounded by several men.

Then there was a voice. "Breaking a flower part one." The screen jumped to Misaki being beaten with a bat. He was screaming and crying. There was a pain in my chest.

Every fiber of my being was on edge. Why would you do something like that to someone so innocent? Then I thought about it.

He's doing this because Misaki is innocent. I could feel tears fall. I stopped watching when they started raping him.

"Turn it off...please turn it off." I got up and walked to the window. I hid my face in my hands. The police told me they would give me some time alone, and took the dvd for evidence.

Right after they left my home phone rang. I ignored it though. When it cut off my cellphone started to ring. I answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Aki-chan. I was worried you were ignoring me."

I swallowed, and unclenched my jaw. I needed to stay calm. After taking a deep breath I spoke calmly.

"Please...what do you want from me? You can have whatever you want just stop hurting him."

I heard a sigh come from the other line.

"Awe Aki-chan you know I can't do that. Besides you little flower is so much fun to play with, but he's losing that fire he used to have."

He laughed softly. Talking to this man is making my blood boil. I didn't know what to do. I was in no position to demand anything. So what do I do?

I heard a whisper on the other end of that line.

"Usa...Usagi...s-sorry. "

The tears flowed from my eyes once again.

"Misaki..Are you okay?"

I could here faint crying. My heart ached hearing him cry.

"Misaki talk to me please. Let me hear your voice...I need to hear your voice..please."

"..not okay Usagi...miss you..so scared.."

"I know Misaki I know. I miss you too Misaki. I love you..I love you so much."

"I love you Usagi."

I heard a deep sigh. "He's adorable when he sleeps Aki-chan. I can see why you love him."

"Please stop hurting him. He's everything to me."

There was a long silence. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Then he spoke at last.

"..And that is why I must break him."

After that the line went dead. I broke down right then. The tears that I've been fighting for months flowed freely. Right now every fiber of my being hated whoever was doing this. I will destroy this asshole if it's the last thing I do.

"Misaki I'll save you. I swear it."

* * *

><p>Hi people. Okay I know I promised you'd find out who the bad guy was and I'm sorry that didn't happen. But I promise I'll get to that soon. Sorry that I've been away so long I've been applying to colleges and exams are in three days. Ugh I hate my life sometimes but what can ya do. Oh I almost forgot . I'll be updating <em>"Drunken Nights Lead To Broken Hearts"<em> this week as well. Anyways gotta go study. Toodles^_^.


	7. Chapter 6

Save Me Usagi

Chapter Six: Glimmer of Hope

Warning(s): same (._.)

A/N: Hey guys...I know. I know. You all probably hate me. But hey at least I brought you guys a new chapter right. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>~Hope. If you have it then you have everything.~<p>

**Usagi**

I had been sitting around the house making sure to keep my phone in hand. I hoped that there would come a call. I felt my heart ache. I sat down on the couch and ran my hands through my hair. A deep sigh escaped my lips. I'm a complete wreck.

Takahiro was here a few hours ago. He'd finally snapped. He was yelling such harsh words that I never thought he'd say. He holds me accountable for Misaki's disappearance.

Could I really blame him though?

Someone from my messed up past has come back to haunt me. They're toying with me by destroying the one person I live for. The love of my life is being tormented, and I can't do anything to help him. The bastard that has him will suffer for this.

Misaki.

My mind thought up every worse case scenario. I know that they've been beating him. And that they..

My stomach dropped as I remembered that video. Why? Why didn't they just take me instead? Why was the light of my life torn away from me?

I was brought from my thought when I heard my cellphone ring. I've never answered a phone so fast in my life.

"Hello?" I listened closely to the heavy breathing from the other end of the line. I was about to speak again but I was cut off by a whispered voice.

"Hello? Is this Akihiko?" The voice sounded frantic. I could tell that something was going on. But what?

"Yes this is. Who is this? Why are you whispering? What's going on?" I ask questions as calmly as i could. I heard shouting on the other end of the line.

"Idiot! How did you let them get away."There was a lot of shuffling. Was someone running? What the hell is going on? I heard a very weak whisper.

"U-sagi..." My heart jumped in excitement.

"Misaki is that you?" I felt my heartbeat quicken. There were more muffled yells. I could make out a few voices.

"You two go check the block. You check the rest of the house and make sure that they aren't hiding anywhere." I heard heavy footsteps and a door slam. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence.

What happened?

The caller spoke again. I heard him making shh-ing sounds to Misaki.

"Akihiko? Are you still there?" I could sense the panic in his voice.

"Yes I'm still here. Who is this and where are you?" I pried for answers. I grew impatient when none came. There were footsteps again but they slowly faded away.

"There isn't much time. My name is Alex. I'm with Misaki. I'm trying to help him escape. My brother is the one who kidnapped him. His name is Damien." I did my best to process all that he was saying.

Damien? Memories flooded back suddenly. One of my crazy ex's had kidnapped Misaki, and now that ex's brother is trying to help him.

"Hello? Hello? Akihiko now isn't the time to be spacing out. I need you to focus now...for Misaki's sake." I gathered my scrambled thoughts.

"Tell me what I need to do." I could hear more shuffling. Misaki's whimpering reached my ears. Alex spoke again sounding out of breath.

"Hold on a second. Shh Misaki calm down. They'll hear us." There were more loud noises. I feared deeply for Misaki's safety. How did I know that this Alex guy is who he says he is? I didn't have much of a choice but to listen to him.

The loud noises stopped once more and I waited for Alex to speak again. I heard his soft voice whispering.

"Okay I think they're gone. Okay Akihiko this is what I need you to do. Call the police and have them trace this call. Hurry." He didn't need to tell me twice. i quickly an to the house phone and called the police quickly explaining the situation. The 911 call ended quickly as I gave them every detail.

"Alright what do I do now?" At this point I had left my apartment and had began to run down the stairs to the parking garage. I hopped in my car out of breath and in a full sweat. My mind raced with thoughts of Misaki.

Misaki just hold on a little bit longer. I'm coming for you.

"Just meet the policeman and follow them here. I'll make sure Misaki stays safe. Tell them to send an ambulance. He's hurt really bad."

"Alright." I started my car pulling out of the parking garage with a shriek from the wheels. I drove like a maniac to the police station. I saw the officer that had been helping with Misaki's case. He saw me when he got in his cruiser. We nodded at one another then he flicked his lights on and speed through the streets with me and a few other police cruisers behind him.

I could feel my adrenaline pumping.

Don't worry about a thing Misaki.

I'm coming for you.

**Alex**

Disgusted. That's the only emotion I could muster towards these monsters that call themselves men. They are the lowest form of human beings. If I had known my brothers intentions I would have never taken part. I can't stand seeing someone so pure..so delicate..go through something so traumatic.

Ever since I got into this mess I've been looking for a way out. I've been looking for chances to help this kid escape, and the time had finally come. I was gonna get him out of here if it's the last thing I do.

Misaki..you'll be safe again.

I promise.

* * *

><p>All I can say is sorry for my long leave of absence. I should've left an authors note before my disappearance but I'm back again. I'll make sure to update again soon.<p> 


End file.
